Time Will Tell
by akmarceau
Summary: Jennifer Shepard takes the flight over seas to Washington D.C. In tow, her two-year old daughter Taylor and maid Noemi try to make there lives comfortable in the new place. "Raising children is an uncertain thing; success is reached only after a life of battle and worry." Democritus
1. Chapter 1

My first Jibbs fanfic!

I'm sorry, I don't own NCIS…

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

"Mommy?" Two year- old Taylor asked me. Her blue eyes meeting mine. "Yes, sweetie?" I asked picking up my daughter. Taylor's little arms wound around my neck and her lips pressed against my ear. "Where are we?"

I smiled as I kissed my daughter on her forehead and gently rubbed her back. "We're in Washington D.C.," I told Taylor, a smile tugging at her lips. "And where's Daddy?" my smile faltered a bit. Although Taylor had never met her father, I had shown her pictures of the blue- eyed man ever since she started preschool. But that was in Paris, now, we're in the U.S.

"Daddy's in Washington D.C. too," I said a little reluctantly. "Can I see Daddy?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Maybe someday. Come on, let's go look at your new room!" I said cheerfully, hoping to get the little girl to focus on something else.

"Is this room bigger? Is it yellow? Do I have windows?" Taylor questioned as she squirmed out of my arms and ran inside. "Come on Ne! I want to show you my room!" Taylor called out enthusiastically to Noemi. "I've got the bags, Noemi," I said as the woman trailed the little energizer bunny up to her new room. Smiling, I grabbed our suitcases and brought what I could carry into the house.

As I walked back out to take the other suitcase, I thought about how I would tell Jethro of his daughter.

* * *

Please review! I'm thinking multi-chapter, but that only is if you guys think so…


	2. How?

Sorry for the belated update, but here's a small quick one for the time being!

Enjoy!

NCIS is not mine, nor are the characters…

Except for Taylor :)

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

"Mommy?" I heard Taylor whisper into my ear, her little hands cupping my cheek. "Mmm, yes sweetie?" I responded opening my eyes slowly and glancing at my alarm clock behind Taylor. "I can't sleep," Taylor said as she crawled into the bed and curled up against my chest. I sighed, it was only day three here in D.C., and Taylor has come into my bed at exactly for-thirty every morning.

I placed my arm around her tiny frame and held her close. I waited till I heard Taylor's breathing even out before I let myself gain a couple more hours of sleep before Taylor would wake again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When my six a.m. alarm went off, I carefully slipped out of bed- not waking Taylor. I showered, put on a pair of old jeans and a loose tee-shirt. I crept down the stairs and gazed around the small house. With three bedrooms, two full baths, one half bath, a living room, a dining room, and a nice office; the house was a decent size.

"Morning, Senora," Naomi said as I followed the familiar smell of pancakes into the kitchen. "Morning, Naomi. Something smells good," I replied with a bright smile as I started my coffee. "How'd you sleep, Senora?" Naomi asked as she flipped the pancake. "Well, thank you. You?" I asked, returning the pleasantry. "Good. This morning there was a phone call, Senora. From a _man_," Naomi said with a wink and a smile. "Oh really? Did he leave a message?" I asked as I picked up my coffee mug and gently blew on the hot liquid. I leaned against the kitchen sink and waited for her reply.

"A mister Gibbs called, said he heard you were in town and asked me a lot of questions about you, Senora. When I asked if he wanted me to take a message, he just said to let you know he called. He seems nice, mysterious, like all your men."

I stopped blowing on my coffee, and looked at the back of Naomi's head. "What time did he call?" I asked.

"Around five thirty, Senora," Naomi replied, placing another pancake on the pile she had going. Naomi, stopped what she was doing and turned to face me, "Is he-"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. My old partner-" I tried but Naomi spoke over me, "Taylor's father?"

I sighed. "He is," Naomi's eyes widened. "Does he know, Senora? He has a right to know about his daughter…" Naomi said, letting her sentence trail.

"That's not your place, Naomi. I will tell him when I deem necessary," I said a little harsher than I wanted. I walked into my office, closing the door behind me. I set my coffee on my desk as placed my head in my hands. My eyes found the one picture I had of Jethro and myself from Paris. Both of us happily smiling at the camera, his arm around my shoulders and my arms around his waist. We were happy then, no problems, and no worries.

Our mission wasn't perfect and we were split, haven't seen the man since.

_How did he find me again?_

* * *

Please review!

Sorry for the short chapter, eighth grade at my school is the hardest.


	3. Her Name Is Taylor

**Jenny's POV**

I shuffled around the house, tidying the already tidy house, rearranging odd objects, and straightening books. Naomi had taken Taylor to school and promised to pick up groceries on her way home. Other than the phone call the other day, I hadn't heard of him since. But who was I to predict what might come?

Around one o'clock the same afternoon, Naomi tracked through the house, groceries in hand. She was telling me of her experiences of the road changes and how all Americans drove weird. I laughed lightly and answered the phone which was begging for attention. "Hello?" I asked the caller.

"Jen?" The deep soothing voice whispered. I froze, I couldn't find any words that seemed appropriate. They all stuck in my throat. I couldn't exactly blurt out we had a daughter who wanted to meet him- I left him. Could I? "Jen?" Jethro asked again, tearing me from my thoughts.

"Jethro," I managed to breath. Naomi raised an eyebrow and a sly smile crossed her face. I ignored her and focused at the conversation at hand.

"I called earlier, your friend said you were still asleep. How ya been, Jen?"

I smiled loosely at his rhyme, "Good, and you?" He mumbled something and our small talk dragged on, neither wanting an excuse to hang up.

"Will you meet up with me one day? Just for coffee or something," Jethro asked quickly. The unspoken word _anything_ hanging between us.

"Front door still unlocked?" I asked quietly, Naomi's head snapping at and meeting my eyes with a big smile.

"Always," Jethro mumbled.

"I'll be over," I said quickly, ending the call before he could argue. I tidied my appearance and told Naomi I'd be back, being vague as to where I was going, though I knew she knew. I grabbed a picture of Taylor and gently put it into my purse, I swiped my keys from the side table and walked out the front door.

I drove the semi-familiar streets to Jethro's house. I parked next to his blue car and walked up the front steps, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm my racing heart. I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door behind me as I looked around the house. I found the kitchen first before I explored the first floor, no sign of Jethro. My clicking heels matched my beating heart as I found my way back to the kitchen.

I pulled the picture of Taylor, a yellow sticky-note, and a pen from my purse. On the sticky-note I scrawled, _Her name is Taylor._ I left the paper and picture in an obvious spot, before I left the house. I couldn't bring myself to the basement where Jethro most likely was, waiting patiently for the clicking heels to thunk down the wooden stairs like old times. Jethro is a lot of things: my ex-lover, father of my daughter, my subordinate (starting Monday), and a man.

_Her name is Taylor._


End file.
